pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Angel (Thumbelina)
Cast *Angel (Lilo and Stitch: The Series) as Thumbelina *Stitch (Lilo and Stitch: The Series) as Prince Cornelius *Owl (Winnie The Pooh) as Jacquimo *Binkie Muddlefoot (Darkwing Duck) Thumbelina's Mother *Tony (An American Tail) as Lil' Bee *10-Year-Old Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue) as Gnatty *Peepers (Rock-A-Doodle) as Baby Bug *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) as Mrs. Toad *Brain (Inspector Gadget) as Mozo *Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) as Gringo *Claudandus (Felidae) as Grundel *Alien Hipporito (Ultraman Ace) as Berkeley Beetle *Pearl Pureheart (Mighty Mouse) as Mrs. Fieldhouse *Mighty Mouse as Mr. Mole *Thomas The Tank Engine as Bumblebee *Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) as King Colbert *Lady (Lady and the Tramp) as Queen Tabithia *Bunny (Courage The Cowardly Dog) as Mrs. Rabbit *Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little (The 1943 version)) as Mr. Fox *Yogi Bear as Mr. Bear *Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) as Good Witch *Various Forest Animals as The Farm Animals *Hero - Pluto (Disney) *Various Dogs as The Fairies *Duchess (The Aristocats) and Polly Esther (Samurai Pizza Cats) as Blue and Green Fairies *Miss Kitty and her sisters (The Great Mouse Detective) as Purple and Pink Fairies *Care Bears Characters as The Jitterbugs *Gremlins (Gremlins) as The Beetles *Dinosaurs (Godzilla) and Monsters (Ultraman) as Pink Elephants *Badger (The Animals Of Farthing Woods) as Reverend Rat Chapters *Angel (Thumbelina) part 1 - Main Titles/Once Upon a Time/The Birth of Angel (aka 624) *Angel (Thumbelina) part 2 -"Angel" *Angel (Thumbelina) part 3 - Story Time/"Soon" *Angel (Thumbelina) part 4 - The Faries/Angel Meets Prince Stitch *Angel (Thumbelina) part 5 - "Let Me Be Your Wings"/Forget Me Nots *Angel (Thumbelina) part 6 - Angel Gets Kidnapped! *Angel (Thumbelina) part 7 - "On The Road" *Angel (Thumbelina) part 8 - Enter Owl/"Follow Your Heart" *Angel (Thumbelina) part 9 - Hold Back Winter/Brain and Tod Mocks Fat Cat *Angel (Thumbelina) part 10 - Berkeley Alien Hipporito/"You're Beautiful Baby" *Angel (Thumbelina) part 11 - Tony, Timmy, and Peepers Tries To Save Angel/Poor Angel *Angel (Thumbelina) part 12 - Owl Asks For Directions/Stitch Searches For Angel/Alien Hipporito's Plan *Angel (Thumbelina) part 13 - Owl Asks More Directions/Stitch Gets Frozen/"Soon (Reprise)" *Angel (Thumbelina) part 14 - Tony, Timmy and Peepers Goes to Haunted House/"Pink Monsters on Parade" *Angel (Thumbelina) part 15 - Meet Pearl Pureheart *Angel (Thumbelina) part 16 - Mighty Mouse/"Sun" *Angel (Thumbelina) part 17 - Mighty Mouse's Tunnel/Mighty Mouse's Proposal *Angel (Thumbelina) part 18 - Fat Cat's Next Plan *Angel (Thumbelina) part 19 - "Marry The Mouse" *Angel (Thumbelina) part 20 - Owl's Treatment/Tony, Timmy, and Peepers Defrosts Stitch *Angel (Thumbelina) part 21 - The Wedding/Fat Cat Crashes The Wedding *Angel (Thumbelina) part 22 - Happy Endings *Angel (Thumbelina) part 23 - End Credits/"Follow Your Heart"/"Let Me Be Your Wings" Gallery Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Lilo--Sti8378093.jpg|Angel as Thumbelina Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Lilo--Sti8411140.jpg|Stitch as Prince Cornelius Winniethepooh-disneyscreencaps com-1784.jpg|Owl as Jacquimo Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-Darkwing-3695718.jpg|Binkie Myddlefoot as Thumbelina's Mother Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-66.media..jpg|Tony as Lil' Bee Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-The-Secre97041343.jpg|10-Year-Old Timmy Brisby as Gnatty Rock-a-doodle-disneyscreencaps.com-125 zpsd6l0aokt-1-.PNG|Peepers as Baby Bug Microsoft-Edge-Web-Notes-The-Littl1824218.jpg|Ursula as Mrs. Toad Brain DIC.jpg|Brain as Mozo Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-4213.jpg|Adult Tod as Gringo Claudandus.jpg|Claudandus as Grundel Alien Hipporito.jpg|Alien Hipporito as Berkeley Beetle Filmation Pearl Pureheart.jpg|Pearl Pureheart as Ms. Fieldmouse Mighty.jpg|Mighty Mouse as Mr. Mole Bunny.PNG|Bunny as Mrs. Rabbit ChHTA8lWkAQqul1-1-.jpg|Foxy Loxy (1943) as Mr. Fox Yogi Bear.jpg|Yogi Bear as Mr. Bear ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad693-1-.png|Thomas The Tank Engine as Bumblebee Ladyandthetramp2 534.jpg|Tramp as King Colbert Lady.jpg|Lady as Queen Tabithia Badger-1-.jpg|Badger as as Reverend Rat Dinosaurs and.jpeg|Dinosaurs and Monsters as Pink Elephants.jpeg|Monsters as Pink Elephants Gremlins in Gremlins.jpg|Gremlins as The Beetles Care Bears.jpg|Care Bears Characters as Jitterbugs S2E03 Celestia 'from this day forth'-1-.png|Princess Celestia as The Good Witch Category:Thumbelina Movies Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:Thumbelina Movie Spoofs